triangle of doubt
by TouTetsu
Summary: finally after god-knows-how-long i can finish this!! yay!! thankew list below, tokfuu, please r/r!! *destiny has taken its time coming, but now, it has finally come. raiha against fuuko, how will things go? mi-chan, gone, no more, or still there?*
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa Minna-san! This is my latest fic~! I hope u enjoy it~~! It's a Tok/Rai/Fuu, and please read and review~~~!! My first attempt at threesomes unlike my first two fics~! 

I hope this fic is better than the previous one—that was a total mess! I can't believe how I even put it up but whatever. Let's let the story start and please, reviews are accepted much happily, be it bad or good~!

Disclaimer: I don't own FoR… so tired of this line…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Mikagami~

I take those long, steady steps I'm known for and start what I hope would turn out to be a quiet trip back home from the bookstore without any of those monkeys disturbing me.

The air is fresh and cool, but something weird was troubling me. Someone's just going to walk up soon and ruin this peaceful day—I'm sure of that. 

"Oi Mikagami-niichan!"

I knew it.

"What?" I try not to let the irritation get into my voice as I continued walking, not bothering about the panting Koganei running up to me.  

Koganei caught up with me quickly enough.

"Hey!" 

I stop and sigh. I mean, it's enough being in the same fighting team as a sea monkey and a gorilla, but must I always help one of them each day with some problem?

Not that I hope there would be one this time.

"You know, Fuuko brought me and Ganko to that mountain forest?"

I nod slightly.

"Well, those twerps I defeated or some brothers of theirs suddenly came up attacking us. Ganko kinda got scared so I ran off with her and now Fuuko's still up there from this morning 7a.m. It's 10 now, if you didn't know."

I feel a slight tingle of worry creep up me, but I push it down anyway.

"Nothing to worry about," it's almost as if that sentence were to assure me and not Koganei. "Kirisawa's strong enough on her own."

"…Could you go up and check on her?"

"No."

"Aw… Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not running around chasing after monkeys just to ensure their safety. I'm no zookeeper, you should know that."

"Well… okay… But if you change your mind, go up okay?"

"No."

"Baka!"

He left, this time panting with anger. 

Coming here just to let me know that Fuuko's in trouble? Koganei must have felt bored or something. No, wait. Something's going on and that Koganei's no less slyer than a fox—this I should know.

I feel something stop me and force me to turn towards the direction of the mountain forest.

Kuso.

I can't just go up there to check on Fuuko. 

I can't. I tried once before but I never had the courage to break the ice wall I had built around me. It defended me; it was my barrier; it was my substitute of protection now that Mifuyu was gone. 

I just can't. 

So maybe I don't have the guts to. But in the first place, Fuuko… she would just laugh at me if I were to crawl out of this shell, revealing the weak, hurt person I am, despite all that coldness and calmness I portray. Wouldn't she?

Damn it. I'm suffocating… suffocating from all this feelings I have to push down then say I don't have them. 

But I can't stop. 

Not when this wall around me seems so firm, so impossible to break, weakening me, making me have a lust for all those temptations of wanting to care for another. Everything I have—everything I can ever have—it will all be taken away again.

Just like Otou-san, then Okaa-san, and then Mifuyu-neechan. 

No. I can't. I. Just. Won't. 

Damn. 

Sheesh… those Hokage monkeys really must be getting to me. I'm probably infected. These kind of thoughts never lasted more than five seconds before, but now – I check my watch – it's lasted five minutes.

I force myself away from the mountain forest and begin my path back home—once again. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Fuuko~

Just a few more blows and this guy's done… I deliver a few wind attacks at the baka fighting me. Of course, now it's five down and two to go. 

Some bright idea it was of Koganei's to just walk into a mountain forest owned by brothers or people he defeated mercilessly in some battle (and 7a.m in the morning too!!!).

And not like it was anything important.

To pick the twelve Fuji apples and wildflowers and some other stuff for Ganko's school project?! One would think one with the speed and intelligence of Koganei would know better than that.

Now, it's up to me to defeat those twerps who came chasing after us, flailing war flags and using madougu attacks from a distance of 1km, while those two kids run off.

But no matter. I did agree and I did ask them to go back to Rekka's house first. These guys were idiots anyway.

Six down, one to go. I could see the intelligence of the last man, and could sense he wasn't going to be easy. A whitish madougu was placed on a bone-like structure and the words read "Bone".

Huh? Bones? Not cool.  

A humungous who-knows-maybe-dinosaur bone comes up and wraps (?!!) around me. 

Oh Shit. The bone's hard and nearly impossible to break out of.

Suddenly, Mikagami comes up and easily slices the bone apart. The man behind cowers in slight fear. Mikagami walks up and defeats him easily, slicing here and there with his Ensui. I fall into his arms, and he looks at me with his oh-so-cool eyes and he whispers…

"You're berserk." I mutter. Daydreams about someone who actually cares about me is okay, but someone who calls me monkey at least thrice a day? I don't believe I even feel attracted to him. He was cool, good-looking, sure, all these I knew. But to the Hokage, he was no more than an iceberg. 

The Fuujin broke the bone apart just before I started to suffocate and I start attacking Mr. Bone Man. Damn, if I didn't focus on this fight I'd end up losing my head. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon when I finally defeated him (with many bruises as souvenirs too) 

I stand by the edge of the mountain and stretch, looking around for some way to get back.

My road sense sucks.

Suddenly, a final jagged piece of bone pierces into my back, catching me unaware.

I was plunging down into the coldness of the mountain valley and there was no way I could stop myself from hitting the hard, cold ground.

"TASUKETE!!!!!!!" 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	2. Hokage Gokai

Well, here's the second chap~! Oh man the title still is weird. Forgive me for that nonsense title… Had a SERIOUS writer's block. And it's not gone yet. Although I don't think you can call it a chapter… More of a Prolouge. Or something. Well, I can only hope whoever reads it would like it… And review it~! Flames accepted gladly! I've a ton of room for improvement aniwae and help is greatly needed! Well, I better stop talking now or I'll never stoP~~ Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: All Flame of Rekka characters are not mine. Not now not ever. Only the new gang and Onnazuki. So please don't sue. I'm only 13, I can have many more happy years of life without entering a courtroom and having a bad record. So I repeat, All Flame of Rekka characters are not mine. Not now not ever. 

P.S. Hokage Gokai == Hokage Lust

        Onnazuki == Lustful Man 

       And I don't even knoe whether it's proper Japanese grammer.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Fuuko~

"Ow… Itai…" I mumble vaguely as I open my eyes slowly. My head sure was hurting and injuries on my back didn't help.

It took kinda a while before I took in my surroundings.

Midnight moon, forest, cold hard ground, delicious smell of something cooking, a nice piece of cloth over me—quite comfy actually.

Hang on. The morning's happenings start to sink in and if I'm not wrong, I should be at the Mountain Valley. What's a cloth doing over me?

"Konnichiwa Fuuko-san!"

I jump up about ten feet in the air and lash around only to see a sweatdropping Raiha holding some fish and fruit (!).

"Raiha?!"

"Hai!"

I gape at him, feeling rather dumb. What's going on??

As though reading my thoughts, he explained, "Well I was passing by when I saw you falling down that cliff so I came over to check out what happened and it turned out you were knocked out so I just took care of your injuries. Want supper?" He smiles a chibi face. 

Around, my arm and leg, some bandages wrapped, rather clumsily, around injuries formed due to that fight. 

I watch as he used some rocks as plates and put down the fruits before going off to cook the fish.

Sure would be nicer if it were Mikagami… Oh damn it! Stop thinking about that fridge guy!

"I'll lead you back to the Hokage later, that is, if you don't need help?"

"Hai Raiha-san! I haven't a sense of direction!"

"Then that's lucky for you, cause I've never gotten lost!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

~Mikagami~

No answer. Again.

I slam the phone angrily back onto its place.

Geez, that monkey sure sleeps early. 

And if it weren't for that damn assignment I had to inform her about, I wouldn't half-care about her.

…

…

…But… what if she isn't back yet? What if she's trapped in the Mountain Valley?

Who cares. I know I don't.

I should call the Hokage and check it out.

Then ask them to pass the message.

If she is trapped, what's she going to do? Maybe I should've gone today.

KUSO!!!

I gotta go to bed. Damn… I'll just drop by her place tomorrow morning…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Okay, I thought you said you never got lost?" Fuuko asked, panting.

"Well… there's a first for everything right…?" Raiha answered sheepishly. 

*HUGE sweatdrop appears on Fuuko's head* 

"We've been walking for the past 5 hours!!!" 

"Huh. Sorry… hehe…"

"This is not good!!!"

Raiha totally ignored Fuuko as he pushed aside a tree branch.

"There it is!!!" 

"There what is?! A map??!!" (Okay, so, Fuuko-sama is pissed)

"No… Civilization." Raiha grins. "I told you I never got lost before!"

"Then what was that just now!?"

Without waiting for an answer, Fuuko dashed off towards the towering buildings.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(Ok, I knoe the top part of this story kinda crapped. Sorri…. Bear with me and that writer's block please. Arigatou...)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why aren't we reaching it?!!" Fuuko cried out, exasperated.

The buildings seemed not too far away, but somehow Fuuko and Raiha couldn't reach it. And all of a sudden, Fuuko felt a slight pang of worry. "We…We've  been walking towards it for an hour now. Raiha, what's happening?"

 "We seem… quite trapped in this place."

"NANI??!!" 

"It appears to be an enchanted forest or something. We can't get out. But we might be able to… By going back to the top of the mountain where you started. One point of that mountain is the center of this power… and if we break it, we're free." Raiha started off towards the mountain, amazingly squeezing through thick and tall undergrowths. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Raiha grabbed hold of Fuuko's hand and started running towards the mountain.

Something's up. Raiha seems less carefree than usual. Oh damn it. Why're we stuck in here??!! 

… I should've sensed it. Damn. Now I can only do what it takes to get Fuuko out of here…

Immediately.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

~Fuuko~  
  


Nearing the mountain top. Just so close… 

"WHAM!!" 

"HEY! THAT HURT, YOU DAMN SEA MONKEY!"

I freeze. That's Domon!

"SHUT UP YOU GORILLA! I HIT INTO SOMETHING!" Rekka's voice.

"Oh no, Rekka-kun, daijoubu desu ka???" Yanagi, too obviously. 

"Will you people stop argueing?!" Koganei?

"…Let's just concentrate on what's important?" Kage Houshi.

"Ohiyo!!" I dash out of the bush I kinda got stuck in. With clumsy gropes at Raiha's hand.

"Fuuko!! You're all right!" They(Rekka, Yanagi, Domon, Koganei)shout in one voice. Suddenly, all attention's directed on me. I grin and wave. 

"Sure I'm fine!" I catch sight of Mikagami. Butterflies flew in my stomach. "Hello Mi-chan! Why are you here??"

"What say coz he's the one who told us you haven't gotten back?!"

More butterflies.

But Mikagami didn't reply. He merely stared at me. Actually, Raiha and I. Wait. It's something else. Raiha's grasp on my hand.

I release Raiha's hand immediately. It's time to change the subject.

"But why are you here??"

"To save you, Fuuko-chan!" Domon started

"That only means…" Raiha cut in. "We're all trapped in here."

"NANI!!!!!"

"I heard rumours about this place being owned by not Koganei's ex-rivals. It was by some rejected members of---"

The cold ground shuddered under our feet. (Domon: Earthquake!") All of a sudden, explosives burst out from everywhere!

I felt my body being pushed down by someone. I was protected, but whoever's on me might not be so lucky. 

Damn! I feel so useless!

Just as quickly as it had come, the explosives died out.

A short menacing laugh was heard.

I looked up as Mikagami became the first in view. His back was scratched; in fact everyone was slightly hurt; and bleeding. He protected me! Raiha was standing up and I looked towards his gaze.

~Rekka~

A shadow revealing itself fast was standing at a slight cliff above us.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked, brow furrowed.

"YEAH! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HURTING MY HIME!"

The shadow came into full view. A sneering perverted grin, spiked brown hair and dark blue eyes with a tall and lean figure introduced the man who made his entrance. Probably about 27, 30 years old.

He grinned even wider.

"I am Onnazuki. We are Hokage Gokai."

Hokage Gokai?! What the hell is that?!

"And we want…" He raised a leering finger at Hime. Hime's eyes grew wide with fear.

Hah. He's not getting her. Not with me around anyway.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

The damned grin grew wider. Shit him! Damn, I'd love to ram these fists of mine into his grinning face. Flames were already oozing out of them glaringly.

"And…" His finger moved over carelessly towards his other target.

Fuuko!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	3. just help me

=*=*=*=TRiAN9|3 0f d0Ubt=*=*=*=

Fuuko stared wide-eyed at the guy who called himself Onnazuki. _What do I have to do with this??!! Oh wait. Lust. Riiiggghhhttt. Me? Puh-lease. _

Her view was suddenly blocked as Mikagami and Raiha moved protectively in front of her. Her heart leaped, but her voice betrayed what she felt.

"Hey! It's not like /I'm/ gonna let /him/ come even one metre near /me/!"

A hideous laugh filled the air coldly. 

"Try one centimeter." Onnazuki countered. 

Fuuko glared angrily at him. "Why you bloody stuck-up je-! Don't you dare look down on Fuuko-san!"

With a quick jump, she whipped out her Kunais and threw them at Onnazuki before launching into a full-fletched attack. Onnazuki dodged the Kunais and the blows easily as he took deliberate slow steps while defending himself.

Fuuko was seriously pissed off by this time. She had used up much of her energy in this simple 10 minute battle._ And more than just a plain worried. This kisama's good. Kuso!_

She rammed hard into a tree as Onnazuki evaded her body slam. "Itai…" Grogginess came over her, much to her disbelief. _I can't be defeated this easily…_

"Fuuko!" Simultaneous cries of worry rang out. 

Fuuko forced herself up with a grin. "I'm okay!" Her voice hid the pain she felt. She turned and faced Onnazuki. 

"Yo. You wanna defeat me? You gotta attack me, jerk! KAZE NO TSUME!!!" She flung her might out in the wind claws thrown accurately in the direction of Onnazuki. She only had the very last moment to realize that Onnazuki was no longer in front of her.

Blackness darkened her world as she felt a cold, stinging pain in her back. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

"Bitch! It's you and your Hokage shit who drove us out that night!" familiar… 

"You deserved it." Cold… calm… who is it…

Fuuko opened her eyes, focusing hard.

Onnazuki!

She swung her right hand out viciously.

Her hand was jerked back by the unexpected chains binding her to the wall.

"f**k!" A wild curse was flung out of her mouth.

"Nani? Oh. I see, Fuuko is awake."

"What does it look like you ass!"

She took in her surroundings. Quite a room, large and spacious. Although, rather unattractive. The walls were colored a dark brown, or wait, was it actually soil? Mud. Whatever. It was hard enough. No matter how she tugged, she could not seem to escape the tightly-bound chains nor the wall. __

_The fuujin's gone! Kuso, he must have taken it!_

"Fuuko! Thank Kami you're safe!" Yanagi?!

She swung her head towards the further end of the wall.

Yanagi and Kage Houshi! What on EartH!

"Kage Houshi! Yanagi! Why are we here?"

"Fuuko… Gomen… These people… They're very strong. They defeated Mikagami-sempai and Rekka-kun and the others… But… but… Rekka-kun escaped and Raiha-sempai too… Don't worry! Rekka-kun will save us!" Yanagi smiled brightly. How Fuuko wished she could have that much confidence in somebody too… 

"Shut up little girl. Your Rekka-kun-ing for the past few hours has thoroughly deafened me." Who was that? It was another guy about Onnazuki's height, with longish hair and raven eyes.

Kage Houshi glared.

"Fuuko, these people are not ordinary people. They are the Hokage Gokai, and each of them are maybe 400years old. They were driven out of the Hokage many years back, for they chose, instead of a Ninja's path, a path that would lead to destruction, terror, and that was their goal. For they took pleasure in others fears. Thus, they were considered /unworthy/ of the Hokage, and were to be killed, but some escaped. These are the some."

"You lying old hag!" Onnazuki spat out. "Unworthy my bull! The Hokage were merely terrified at us overpowering them for we had secretly learnt some techniques of creating a madougu and hell, those we created were pure evil. They were scared, they were jealous, they were fools! Taking pleasure in others fears?! Bloody shit you're a damn liar! All we wanted were either power, money or women! None of us truly wanted to see others being tortured! All we wanted was what we enjoyed or desired!"

"It was wrong to kill, wrong to rape, wrong to steal! That is not a ninja's path!"

"Who died and made you the all-knowing one on ninjas? We do as we please, we act as we want, we speak as we wish. Your husband was a fool, an idiot and a piece of crap! He knew we were better than him! HE KNEW!!"

_He's hysterical!_

"He knew… he knew…" He panted wildly, than a kind of glowing pride showed on his face. 

"Haha… but he didn't know, we had developed a madougu that allows us to transfer our soul, decade by decade, our souls took another body, living on, surviving! I hope that useless bum is rotting in hell! Chase us out???!!!! INDEED!!! HahAAHAH~!"

He grabbed Fuuko by the hair, baring her neck. "Enough talk, I waited long enough for this." He ripped loose her chains and dragged her resisting, screaming, kicking body into a smaller room by the side of the room. 

Fuuko never noticed the screams from Yanagi, telling Onnazuki to stop, she never noticed the bed at the side of the room, she never noticed the mirrored walls of the smaller room. 

She was fearful. Fearful of what Onnazuki could do… would do! She squirmed and ranted on in one breath, cursing wildly, screaming, threatening him to stop as he lowered his lustful lips onto her neck.

His hands were all over her, feeling, unbuttoning. Fuuko screamed again, a scream of pure grosteque and terror. She was stripped; his rough lips were everywhere, she was lying on the bed, she was scared, she was being molested, she felt his hands all over her naked body.

A loud sob escaped her. She was helpless, she couldn't do anything to save herself, why? Why? WHY? Tears trickled down her cheeks, she couldn't stop them, she couldn't. NO! Fuuko-san cannot cry! She can't! She Won't! She's not a helpless bimbo! She could defeat Onnazuki! NO!!!!! Why…

Rough lips, rough hands, new chains bound her suddenly, bruises were showing up in many places, one or two bones broken from the weight of the jerk, as she never gave up her struggle. Her threats turned into begging, she was naked, she was terrified, she was crying harsh and angry loud sobs. Her cries were echoing in the room; but it seemed only to give Onnazuki more pleasure. She resisted still, drained of a lot of her energy.

Through her tears, she never noticed the mirrored wall crash into pieces by a bloody, a crazy, an angry man suddenly. 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Anger, seeping through me; Vengeance, must kill; Pain, I'm useless, I couldn't protect her; Revenge, must kill—will it help? To murder him? Confused, don't know. I don't know! Think! NO! KiLL! Stop her agony! Think! NO! Fight; kill; attack; avenge; pain; so pain; must kill Onnazuki!

We clash in battle, I know his sword, I know his weakness, do I? Do I? Yes… YES I do! I can defeat this asshole, no, I will defeat this bastard, no, I MUST defeat this f**ker!!

Blood… Whose? Mine? My hand, pain; cut; shards of mirrors; no matter; he's worse off; more; defeat; win; avenge; or die!

I hear myself groan; Why? Oh. UgH! My head! His sword's…gonna connect with my head again! My skull, near cracked; blood trickles, slowly, down my forehead; wait… wait till the last moment;

NOW! Quick; deflecting; shock shines through his eyes; surprised; jump! Fast movements of my arm; blood spurts; he's amazed-shocked-confused; the final blow now; I stare pitilessly at him; a fast, painful death strikes him; it's over…

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

He picked her up gently in his arms and tearing off his sleeveless inner shirt and jacket, he clothed her with them. Her eyes were slightly blurred; she was still in shock. He set off, out of this cursed place, Rekka and the others will save Yanagi and Kage Houshi. Fuuko's bruises, her injuries, were distinct. He felt the same anger and madness course through his very blood yet again. What the hell happened to him just now? What? Why did he get so worked up?

-

Fuuko felt safe, protected, she wanted to cling on to this feeling forever. Her soft sobs seemed endless, but for this moment, she felt so… at peace and warm.

Is it her prince yet again?

She opened her eyes weakly, and a blurred figure came into her vision. His eyes came slightly focused, and she saw the same touch of tenderness and care as she had seen when Raiha had saved her. She shut them near immediately… she felt so weak…

It must be Raiha yet again. Isn't it?

"Raiha…" she whispered softly, as best as she could. 

-

Mikagami Tokiya stopped short.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Please review!!


	4. Saved

Thank you all who reviewed my story!!! Anyway, I hope this chap is okie… I reali dun have enuff inspiration for this story… Nonetheless, lets get on with this!

TriangLe oF dOubT

Mikagami's POV

I stopped walking. I just couldn't continue. 

Raiha. That's who she called for. Raiha. Her so-called Prince. Raiha. Not Mikagami. Not Mi-chan. Does she love him that much? To the extent, the first she calls for is no other,  no other than him? 

Am I just another team member? Just another friend? Am I no more, and would I  have the chance to be more?

I was the first who leapt to fight Onnazuki when she passed out, and I broke free of my chains to rescue her from him too. Was it wrong then, to save her, to fight for her? Is it wrong to love her? Or does Raiha love her more than I?

So many questions. Yet, all have no answers. I continue my walk, pacing towards the figures I see in the distance. The Hokage had finished their job and it was time to get out of here. Thoughts run wild and free as I head towards the most significant figure of the lot. Raiha.

They say to love is to let go. I hope it's not true. But, do I have much of a choice? Fuuko… Fuuko wishes for her prince. I'm a friend, a person in the same team as her. No more than that.

Not now, anyway.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He laid her gently in Raiha's arms. There was reluctance in his gesture but Raiha did not notice. 

The latter's eyes flashed angrily as he took in her state.

"The guy?" He asked coldly.

"Dead." An answer which would match the temperature of the North Pole was returned.

"I… Can I heal her now?" Yanagi cut in. She was unharmed, and untouched. Thanks to Rekka, of course.

"Let's get out of here first."

The Hokage ran out of the ruined underground building towards a small cavern at the side of the forest, once again victorious

But what a bitter victory.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Where was she? She knew, she knew it was her dream world again. But it was so vague… Only once before she entered it and now she was in it again. The last she entered it was when… when…  when Onnazuki knocked her out. She remembered, she fell into someone's arms and found herself in this dimension.

But it was so empty. It was beautiful, a calm, peaceful and happy place, but seemingly empty. Something, something significant was missing. Something very significant…

Oh, she was so tired, physically and emotionally.

Once or twice, she found the strength to open her eyes, was it Mikagami? Was she in his arms? Eyes, eyes full of concern. Eyes that provided warmth and peace, like it had before. No, it wasn't Mikagami. Raiha. It must be. It was. Now Raiha's eyes and his eyes only shone down on her, so vaguely. It must be her Prince then. Was it slight disappointment she felt?

All of a sudden, her dream world was engulfed in a brilliant white light. She could feel herself lifted slowly out of the dimension. It was Yanagi, healing her injuries. Fuuko regained consciousness slowly and painfully.

But her emotional scars were not healed yet.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Fuuko? Are you alright?" She looked up into Raiha's eyes- concerned, caring, worried, just like before.

She smiled weakly. "Hai."

"That's good." Raiha smiled. "Yanagi's resting now. We're in a cavern in the forest. We'll leave in the morning when you feel better."

"Ok…"

"FuUkO!!!!!! Oh My DaRLinG! You'RE aWaKE!!! How I worried about you!!! Do you miss me???"

Fuuko pointedly ignored the struggling Domon as he wrestled in vain to run over to her, but fortunately, was stopped by a fierce Koganei, both apparently equally relieved that she had woken. 

"Raiha? I… I wanna go out for a walk. You know, to relax my muscles." She forced herself up. Raiha made to accompany her, but she shook her head firmly.

"FUUKO!!! TAKE CARE!! DO YOU NEED ME TO COME WITH YOU???!! I'LL TAKE CARE OF Y--!" (Domon was finally knocked out by the now exhausted Koganei.)

"I'll be fine. Really." She walked out, but not before whispering softly, "Thank you Raiha…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The soft night breeze played with her fringe and she had a longing to rush into her savior's arms. Memories of the day were swept into her mind. 

His hands, his heavy body, still all over her! Was he gone yet? Yes, Yes he was! But… But why did she still feel his presence? She let out an involuntary gasp of fear, and once again she was tempted to rush back to Raiha, to be safe, to feel protected. No! No, she could not. Kirisawa Fuuko is strong, she's not a weak bimbo. She was independent, she could take care of herself. 

Her body trembled, she hugged the jacket closer to her.

Jacket? She did not recall wearing one that day. Was it Raiha's? No, he never wears one. Domon? This jacket was way too small for that big oaf. Unless… Mikagami? But, she hadn't seen him the whole day. At least, not after her fight. No, it couldn't be his either.

Oh what does it matter? Her head spinned slightly, and she clutched her head gently. Balancing herself, she continued her walk slowly by the lake, shining brilliantly with the moonlight. 

A dark figure suddenly loomed in the water's reflection. 

"Fuuko." She whipped around in surprise.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Please R/R!!! (if it sucks please let me noe.)


	5. confessions

~Fuuko~

Who? Calling me. Domon? No… no…too small for that oaf. Raiha? Mikagami? Who? Scared… Onnazuki! He's here again! Haunting me! Go away! Help… help!! No… Onnazuki… dead… Not him! Not him!

Focus… focus… Mikagami? Huh? 

A tear trickles down my left cheek. Thank goodness for the dimness, it fell to the ground unnoticed. Was it of relief? Who knows.

"Fuuko…" My name… So perfect when he said. His deep voice, his perfect gentle face, his cold yet caring lips. It was a moment of pure bliss. Yes, Mikagami was perfect.

I plastered on a big smile. "Hai?"

"I… How're you feeling?" He sat down against a tree by the shimmering lake, and motioned me to sit too.

"I'm feeling better."

He smiled vaguely. Something was bothering him, it seemed.

"Hey! Don't treat Fuuko-chan like a baby! My injuries are nothing!" I lied, laughing.

He frowned slightly. "Fuuko, I was just, well, worried. You were really weak and I… I was worried."

My eyebrows raised. That was probably the most touching speech I heard from him ever. Tears threatened to spill again, but I held them back. Wait. Something's wrong. When Fridge-Boy acted so warm, pigs could start flying.

"What's up?" I hoped my voice had the tinge of casualness I wanted.

~Mikagami~

I started slowly, stammering more than I intended. "Fuuko… I… was very, very worried when you, like, was unconscious and all. Very worried. Very… angry. I only recall… recall wanting you back safe. I guess, I guess, I would have given the world then to have you safe again. Maybe… even kill myself."

I stopped, hesitating. Why was this so hard to do?! Her eyes were glistening. But, but I don't want her to cry! I want her to be happy! It was what she deserved!

I forced myself to continue. I was shedding the cold wall around me. It was Mikagami at his weakest—the real him, in need of care, in need of… love? What the Hokage would do to watch me as I am now.

"So… so Fuuko… I just wanted, to, to say that, that I… I… Lov… L—"

Raiha appeared at the scene suddenly. No, I can't afford to let him hear me like this.

"—Love sushi." I finished lamely. 

Raiha's goofy grin lit up his irritating face. 

"Fuuko, could I talk to you awhile?"

She followed him away to a small clearing at the other side of the cave, apparently unaffected by my words.

I rammed my forehead against the tree. Hard. Why did I hesitate?

Maybe the right question is, why did I even start?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

She followed Raiha, dazed. Mikagami… he had revealed his darkest secret! Well, maybe not darkest, but still… He loved her. It was bliss. She was floating, floating with joy in the clouds.

Even if he did not say those three magical words. Sushi indeed! She bit back a grin. Tears were brimming in her eyes- tears of joy. Raiha stopped walking and turned to face her. She glanced at him and wished he had not interrupted.

But his next words reminded her what she had forgotten.

" Fuuko, will you love me?"

She could only take a step back and gasp in surprise.

"I know… I know the day will come when our destiny clashes and a fight to the end occurs. Between us. That is fate. But if I could only know that you, you would belong to me for even a short period of time, I'd feel like I own the world. I made a mistake Fuuko, by letting my guard down, and I fell head over heels for you. Please Fuuko will you love me?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

AN: Please R/R!! I'm sori if characters are abit ooc…. 


	6. decision destiny's beginning?

A/N: Sorri for taking so long… With all the exams and all, I had no time to continue this fic… but I'm back aniwae!! And I wanna thank all of u who reviewed!! Please continue to support this story, ideas or comments anione?? Once again, thanx to all who reviewed!

P.S. Mikagami's eyes is blue ryte?? I noe I'm an idiot to forget, but hey! I haven't touched FoR for um well…. 2months! Okok, maybe less, but still… my memory's really bad!!

Disclaimer: If Flame of Rekka was owned by me, do u really think I'd still be writing fanfics on it?? So don't sue me, coz I don't own it.

**=tRi@ngle oF d0ubt=**

--Fuuko's POV--

Strangled. I feel so strangled. Just when I thought my luck took a turn, just when I thought I had found light at the end of a cold, dark tunnel…

What am I thinking? Do I not like Raiha? Is he not my prince?

The heavens always pick on me like this. Mocking me, jeering at me. I hate it! I hate them! I hate you! Understand? I hate you for playing with me like this!

I started to sob uncontrollably. Stupid! Stupid! Stop! I can't. Why am I crying anyway?

Mikagami. The one I care so much for. The one I love. The one who's so perfect…

Raiha. My prince. The one who protects me. The one who shows me all his care. The one who saved me time and time again.

The one I can't afford to hurt.

Not after all he's done for me. Rescuing me countless times, taking vengeance for me, and now this…

I don't have a choice, do I?

"Raiha… Hai…" I heard myself whisper. No! No… I love Mi-chan! Tears spilled again as Raiha smiled at me. he drew me into his arms gently. I hugged him back tightly and wished with all my heart he was Mikagami.

Would this tunnel ever end?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He should not be doing this. Peeping, eavesdropping. It was so wrong. 

His heart ripped into bits as he watched the two embrace, watched Raiha smile, watched her hug him as though she needed him so bad. Watch Fuuko cry. Was her tears of joy then?

Hurt, sadness, pain, jealousy. All of which he should not feel.

He had waited, hesitated, he had been a coward, and he had lost. The whole damn thing was a joke. Just when he reached a decision, just when he broke the wall, just when he confessed everything…

Stupidity. A joke.

_I have to… I have to forget her then?_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

+2 years later+

Fuuko walked quietly down the busy street back towards the apartment she shared with Raiha. A small bag of paperback books swayed slightly in her hand. Some she had bought for Raiha, some for herself, and the rest Ganko.

Ganko was attending school with Koganei, and Yanagi and Rekka had married a few months back. They were living a couple of streets away from Kage Houshi and Mr. Hanabishi. Domon, after over thirty rejections, was dating a cute and bubbly girl two years his junior. Fuuko and Raiha were living peacefully together. Perhaps this peaceful life would last?  Perhaps their destiny would never be? For she still had not found the Fuujin.

Mikagami… he had left for America to find a job about a week after the day they left the forest. They lost touch with him one month after and Fuuko missed him sorely. 

His snide remarks, his cocky attitude, his loving eyes, his perfect frame.

She wanted him back, but the decision had been made. It was hard to give him up, and now she could never have him back.

Flashes of the night he had admitted his feelings toward her came reeling back and Fuuko was slightly dazed. After that night, Mikagami had acted as though nothing had ever happened. His cold demeanor had returned and he withdrew even further into himself. Besides monotonous replies, the Hokage could not get anything out of him. 

Was he hurt? Did he know of her decision then? Or was it just madness on his part? Confusion invaded Fuuko's mind once again.

She sighed. What it would be to talk to him once more.

All of a sudden, a pair of strong hands grabbed Fuuko and pulled her into the alleyway quickly, never giving Fuuko a chance to react. Before she could scream, her mouth was smothered; before she could struggle, she was jerked to stop.

She was forced around and found herself glaring into a pair of blue, blue eyes.

Strange… Familiar... So familiar…

"Mikagami?" the name came out a question instead of an exclamation.

His hands were resting gently on her shoulders, and his long, tangled and slightly messy hair draped down his body, reeking of liquor. His eyes bored down into hers and he struggled lightly to keep his balance.

Brushing aside a stray lock of hair on her face, he laid his hand lovingly on her cheek. He bent down and his lips touched hers softly.

Fuuko's eyes widened slightly; what was Mikagami doing?! She felt his breath on hers, it was warm, so warm…

His hand caressed her cheek slowly, and she gave in to the overwhelming temptation.

Her lips parted and eyes closed, she kissed him back.

She had never felt a moment so special and so tender. How she wished it would never end.

Mikagami drew back slowly. His eyes seemed clearer, perhaps the drunkenness was fading?

"Fuuko…" his voice, how long had she not heard it speak like that? With warmth, with care. "Fuuko… Gomenasai. I know you're living with Raiha now? I… I missed you. A lot."

"Mi-chan… Where've you been?"

"I came back about a year and a half ago. I didn't wish for the Hokage to know I returned, I didn't wish to meet you and Raiha… Living happily together. I followed you around for some time, then I finally, well I finally decided to come and ask you,"

He gazed solemnly at her.

"I want you to choose, Fuuko. Decide between me and Raiha. Now. If you pick me, I'll give you as happy a life as you want. I swear I will. If you pick Raiha, I'll never bother you again."

------Fuuko's POV------

What the hell is this deciding all about anyway! Choices, choices, choices!

Damn it!

I still owe Raiha, my debt would be for eternity.

Mi-chan, mi-chan returned, only to leave again?! It must seem such a joke. Oh hell, I can't do this again, not while I'm looking at the man I love, not when I have to reject him…

But I have to, don't I.

"G-Go-Gomen Mi-chan… I… I choose Raiha."

I watched as Mikagami stiffened suddenly. He released my shoulders from his grip, and frowns circled his forehead. He turned away quietly, and muttered a soft apology and goodbye…

And he walked away.

"Sayonara Mi-chan…?" Tears welled up once again in my eyes; why do I cry so much now?

"Aishiteru…" I whispered to the wind; Mi-chan was gone.

Why? Why? Mikagami, why? Of all things to ask, of all departures you could make, why choose to ask me to choose, why choose to leave because of my choice? 

You, of everyone, you, at least you should know that I owe Raiha too much to hurt him.

Maybe one day, when our destiny clashes, Raiha's and mine, maybe then, you'd come back?

Raiha saved me too many times. He cares for me too much. I could never leave him for you, not when he loves me this much.

Why couldn't it have been you who saved me that night? Why did you have to stubbornly stick in your ice wall and let Raiha saved me, when the consequences would be this?

Oh hell, Mi-chan. I'm sorry…

Blinking away the tears, I continued back home. This was going to be a long trip.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Fuuko… the time for our destiny has arrived then. Now that I know… Now that I know you really do love Mikagami and not me. Maybe it'd be for the best. Now our destiny will truly be."

Unknown to Mikagami and Fuuko, Raiha had seen the whole incident, heard every word said, and felt every emotion caused.

He clutched the Fuujin quietly in his hand and went after Mikagami.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N: Please review!! Was this chapter bad? I think it was worse than the previous few… ughx… I'm so brainblocked for this story, but rest assured, I'm trying to have the next chapter the last chapter and finale! As soon as my brain clears, that is. 


	7. the end of destiny

AN: hahaz! Finalli!! I've FINALLY updated this story. I am so sorry for this late late late update but my mum banned me from the computer yeah and like I wrote out the whole last chappie onli to lose it so I reali was so pissed and I cudn't be bothered to re-write. Stupid. Ok. Personally, I think I wrote this in the worst of moods AND without any inspiration so yeah this chapter kinda sux. I'm serious.this chap in a way is just here to let y'all noe how I wanted it to end and I'm reali sorrie if u dun like it. This chappie is quite draggy and boring and reali I dunnoe how to write action scenes so the vocab and grammer and basically English cud be reali bad. And its not beta-d. Criticise me if you want. But no flames. Constructive Criticism would be great tho. At least it'll put me off adding sucky chapters to a fic. Oh and there's a thank-u list at the bottom check it out ya all u previous chappie reviewers? Thanx for the support all this time btw, really love all u pple who reviewed. Hope this chappie doesn't disappoint u as much as it did me. I'm real sorrie if u hate it k? I'm sad depressed tired and really stressed out. Sorrie… hope u guys dun hate me after this ya? *weak grin*

Disclaimer: nope, I dun own FoR so yeah, forget abt suing me. sue me for loving FoR so much I hafta write fics abt it instead.

……+r|a9|e oF d0ub+……

The forest was shrouded in the darkness. A calm breeze swayed the leaves and the air was fresh and cool.

Fuuko drew her hand through her ruffled hair. The fuujin rested gently on her wrist and the main ball glowed in the darkness.

Quietly, she caressed the Fuujin. It had been nearly a week since she found the main ball. No, a week since she was giventhe main ball. Maybe less. But it felt long, very long.

For days without much food or rest, she practiced hard with the fuujin. Finally, she had mastered most of its power. But was this power enough? Enough to defeat Raiha? Or, was she to lose? And… die?

She recalled that day. That day that Raiha decided that their destiny was inevitable.

*flashback*

"Aishiteru… Mi-chan." She whispered to the wind; Mi-chan was gone.

Bitter, anguished thoughts clouded her mind, and she walked back towards her apartment. Unconsciously, her fingers moved to her lips.

"Tokiya…" she whispered again. His name… So beautiful. So him.

She pushed aside all those meaningless thoughts of him. He was gone, this time forever. And the crack upon her heart would remain forever too.

She walked into her apartment. Raiha was not there, to her slight surprise. Perhaps it was better, she guessed. At least she could avoid questions about her tears. 

By the time Raiha returned, Fuuko had found enough strength to force on that ever-there grin as she welcomed him home.

"Fuuko." Steely determination glinted firmly in his eyes.

"Raiha?" That look in his eyes… How long had it been since she saw it? Weariness, resignation and a hint of coldness.

Wordlessly, he thrust the main ball of Fuujin into her hands.

"Next week. At the Forest. Destiny's battle would take place then. Master the Fuujin, Fuuko-kun, as I will master my Raijin."

"Nani?"

Sadness seemed to prick in his eyes. "It is time Fuuko… At first I thought this battle would never be but now I know. I've been running away from it all this time, and yet. And yet, it still caught up with me."

With no more explanations, he turned and left.

*end flashback*

Why was this battle so important to him? She'd lose another loved one if she won, but neither did she want to lose. No, she didn't want to fight him. No!

"Fuuko…" She turned towards the sound of Raiha's strained voice.

"Why? Why, Raiha?" She asked softly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-Mikagami-

I took quick steps towards the Forest. Dammit! If it weren't for those stupid drooling girls with IQs of negative one I'd probably have been there like an hour ago! Raiha had said he'd be fighting Fuuko there. Damn I have to get there soon.

_*flashback*_

_"Mikagami."_

_The quiet tears disappeared almost immediately as I turned towards the caller of my name._

_Raiha. Great. Perfect. Just the person I wanted to see. Oh how I love this guy._

_I looked at him meaningfully. Or perhaps, glared. Did it really make a difference anyway?_

_"I overheard."_

_He was there!? How could I not have noticed. Oh kami if he's gonna snigger or tell me to stay away I'm gonna slice him in half with my ensui and I don't give a damn if Fuuko gets upset with her darling Raiha's death. Maybe I should dress in red at his funeral. Yeah. Wait, why the heck would I go for his funeral anyway?_

_"So?" I answered coolly. Perfect. Just the right amount of 'Like-I-care'-ness I guess that's another plus point to being able to mask my emotions so easily. But yet... in front of her I just can't. I just lose it. She reads me like a book and I can't stand it. Yet in a tainted way, I actually like it too..._

_"She loves you doesn't she."_

_I shot him an icy look. "I have to repeat what she said to you? I don't think so."_

_"I heard her say she loves you. Aishiteru. Yeah. That's what I heard."_

_"I suggest you buy new batteries for those hearing aids Raiha." Did she say that? I didn't hear that. Was it I who heard wrongly? No... I can't have… Could I? But... why did she kiss me then? Unknowingly my fingers touched my lips._

_He cast a soft glare at me._

_"You know it too. Why would she have kissed you otherwise? Look, just shut up. I'm not here to crap with you."_

_"What do you want."_

_"I… I have the Fuujin. I had it for a very long time now. I was using it to keep my raijin under control, because my raijin is more powerful than I am. And more evil... I feared its evil, so I used the Fuujin. Now, I shall have to overcome this anxiety."_

_"What has that gotta do with me."_

_"I'm gonna fight Fuuko next week. At the forest."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Because. It is time."_

_"Don't bullshit with me Raiha. You wouldn't know when the *right* time is." I glared again at him._

_He frowned slightly at me. With much hesitation, he finally answered._

_"Fuuko… would be happier with you."_

_And he turned and left._

_*end flashback*_

Gawd, that guy sure knows how to give an explanation.

So what if she'll be happier with me? She wouldn't be with me in the first place.

Unless… Oh Christ! He… No. He wouldn't! Would he?

Heart beating wildly against my chest, I ran to the forest.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why? Why, Raiha?"

"It was unavoidable Fuuko…"

"Who died and made you judge of life's path?"

"You caused it Fuuko."

"Nani?"

"You caused it Fuuko."

"What do you mean?"

Without another word, Raiha launched into attack.

With slight surprise, Fuuko dodged it. And dodged another ten blows.

Was dodging all she could do? No, impossible. Arching her body in every possible way, Raiha's cold sword sliced through thin air.

"Stop Raiha!" She gasped. All she got in reply was cold and determined silence. She had to then? She had to finish this battle… to the very end? For a slight moment, she hated everything. She hated Raiha, she hated Mikagami, she hated her damn life! 

No. She wasn't like that. She was tough. She was strong. She'd do this… For Raiha and Mikagami's sake. For her own.

"I'm so sorry Raiha." Her mouth making no sound. If he wanted this fight, he'd get it. Unless there was a way around. Could she avoid death? More importantly, could they both live even after this? For she hated death. 

Her eyes flew wildly around; no, Raiha was too fast, she couldn't possibly gain enough time to counter; could she?

"Aaaaah!!!!" her mouth opened in a wordless scream; his sword had cut deep into her left arm.

She noticed a slight hesitation from Raiha and bearing the pain ever so strongly, she started her own attack.

"Kaze no tsume!" 

*

Raiha lurched back as one of the many wind claws hit him. They were faster, more accurate, and inflicted a lot more damage. If this was the extent of the Fuujin's power, he had expected better. Could Fuuko not have mastered it properly? No, he knew her better than that. She was too strong not to have mastered it fully. Her capabilities were nearly as good as his own. Wasn't it?

Yes. That was why of all people, the Fuujin chose her. That was why, of all people, she could master the fuujin in a very short time.

That was why, of all people, Raiha fell in love with her.

He countered. It hurt him so much to do this. But he had to. For Fuuko. For him.

Again, he slashed his sword viciously, and it agonized him as he heard Fuuko's yell of pain.

And again, as he hesitated, Fuuko struck back.

He had to learn to control his emotions better. Like Mikagami. 

Mikagami. Envy, jealousy, nearly even hatred surged up his spine. This was all his doing. This fight, this pain, this loss.

Fuuko…

It was best for Fuuko.

He jumped back suddenly and the raijin took control.

*

It was an unearthly glow, almost godly. 

What the hell was happening?

As if on cue, a scorpion-like god-knows-what emerged from Raiha's hand. Or rather, the Raijin.

Unless… Was that the monster the Raijin contained? Why did it emerge only now?

An aura of evil snaked into the Forest. Was this… thing that powerful? It scared Fuuko to the very bone.

"Fuujin… Come to me… This lifelong awaited battle shall finally be."

And then came her own.

It was an aura so different from the Raijiin's; it was pure, innocent, and perfectly good. It brought peace to Fuuko and calmed her, even with the initial shock of a strange light blasting its way off her arm. Was this her strength?

"Raijin… Yes. It is time."

A fierce battle started, the madougus attacking wildly and the owners supplying energy.

It was a battle of the madougus.

-=-=-=-=-=-

-Mikagami-

Power. Strong power. I can feel it.

No, Fuuko and Raiha, they've started. 

The opposite madougus… they must've taken control.

Fuuko and Raiha can't have such enormous power… Can they?

Have I underestimated Fuuko, who has amazed me time and time again? Enough for me to love her?

Maybe I have.

It's time to get there, and quick.

I hijacked a passing car and raced towards the Forest as though my life depended on it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The battle raged on, and Fuuko felt herself tiring slowly. She and Raiha had begun their own battle too, kunai against sword, agility against speed.

Fuujin against Raijin. Bruised, battered, scared and scarred, they fought on desperately.

Why, though?

_Why don't I just give up now?_

Would death be good for her?

Why not? Wasn't Mikagami gone already? And after this, she'd lose Raiha too. 

She felt her fighting spirit leaving her as her attacks got weaker and weaker. And yet, and yet, as she valiantly defended herself, she felt someone, or something pushing her on, cheering her on. Could she really just give up like this?

No, she couldn't. For Hokage, she had to be strong. For Ganko, For Kaoru, she must not die. For Rekka and Yanagi, she must live to the fullest. For Mikagami and Raiha, she must not die, so as not to hurt them once again.

She reeled back in surprise and agony as Raiha lashed out with the blunt end of his sword.

-Raiha-

It is time then.

-Fuuko-

My mind screamed silently as I felt my lungs being ripped away of any air. For a moment of anxiety and fear, I struggled to breathe again.

I was unfocused, giddy. Where was Raiha?!

**Whoosh. **My head snapped up of its own accord. I only saw Raiha leap from a tree, into the air, straight above me. 

Clutching his sword.

No! Was I to lose already?

I gasped in cold fear.

Before I could register anything, Raiha dropeed his sword.

My arms flailing wildly, I caught its handle.

_Was that deliberate? _I barely had enough time to think.

Oh no!

Raiha fell, down towards me. He hadn't even bothered trying to break his fall.

And the tip of his sword, held by my sweaty hands, pointed towards the sky.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-Mikagami-

Finally!

I rushed in every direction.

Twigs scratched against my arms, leaves poked at me mercilessly. Fresh blood leaked through my loose-fitting clothes, but nothing mattered anymore.

Nothing mattered to me, except… I have to be there for Fuuko. When Raiha breaks her heart.

I ran towards the sounds of metal clashing and sliced through the bushes.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't move. Not a single finger.

And I stood, shocked, watching Raiha's seemingly lifeless body fall straight onto the sword, held by that petite Fuuko, and the sword pierced its endlessly through his chest.

"Noo!!! Raiha!!!" Fuuko's strangled voice screamed out.

But it was too late now.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-Fuuko-

Tears brimmed in my eyes and flowed freely down.

What has this sword done? What has Raiha done? What have I done?

Unable to support the weight of Raiha, my knees weakened and I dropped to the ground.

I stared into Raiha's warm, beautiful eyes that reminded me so much of Mikagami's loving own, and I managed a soft whisper,

"Why?"

He smiled gently and raised his bloody hand, wiping away my tears.

"Please… be happy now, Fuuko-kun."

Mikagami strided over slowly and carefully. He was here too then?

I didn't understand anything anymore, but it didn't matter, nothing made sense since that fateful day anyway. I stared at Raiha's now lifeless body, and I cried like there would be no tomorrow in Mikagami's arms.

*

I must've fainted or something.

Why am I back in this dimension?

My dream world.

It has been 2 weeks since Raiha's death. The Hokage and the Uruha held a quiet funeral, far far away from that evil forest place. We threw his ashes into the sea and everyone cried.

Except me.

Raiha wouldn't want me to cry.

_Please… be happy now, Fuuko-kun._

I'm listening to you, Raiha. I'm trying so hard to live with this guilt and be happy, but it's hard.

Mikagami's helping me you know?

He's here for me, just like you had been.

I love him. And I love you.

Do you know Raiha? Have I ever told you of my dream world? This special, magic world?

You know, it's different now.

It's still as beautiful as before, but there isn't that strange empty feeling there anymore.

And I know why.

It's because, You and Mikagami have become a part of it.

You, who always cared, and Mikagami, who always loved.

You'll be in my heart forever, just like Mi-chan.

Aishiteru…

Forever.

-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-

sobx that's a terrible ending I noe the ending's dumb I'm sorry I really couldn't figure out who fuuko would love more. Hehz. Sorri all you Raiha fans pls dun flame me its how I wanted it to end. Please r/r!!

Niwaez, here's a thank-u list (it has evry single review no matter how long ago coz I kept putting off doing a list. Heez~ I'm a slacker.) :

Isilwen Nyx Silverstar Chap 6:

Hehz~ sorri~ glad u found it ok tho~ hope u like this chappie too~

anonymous Chap 6:

Hehz~ sorri~ glad u found it ok tho~ hope u like this chappie too~

Rmoon3000 Chap6:

I'm sorrie~~ I'm more of a tokfuu fan as u can see from mi previous ficcies~ sorri dun kill me ok???? Hope u like it tho

Haze Chap6:

Hehz~ in a way I ges Raiha did fix things~~ thanx for reviewing~ hope u like this chap.

Bishounen lovah chap6:

 Haha I'm sorrie~~ this chapter's a bit confusing as well ya~ I think I kinda forgot that fuuko doesn't love raiha, but hey~! U dun appreciate things till they're gone ryte? Hehz. Sorrie I noe, that's stupid. Heez~~ thanx for reviewing~ hope this chap is ok.

Kurei chap6:

U got it~! Tokfuu rulz… although… this ending's weird…review again ok?? Heez~~ thanx 4 ur support.

Fuuko mikagami chap6:

Haha… hope this story and its ending doesn't disappoint you.

_eiLeEn` chap 6:

Sorrie for taking forever!! But it's all explained on top ya?? Heez~~ hope this chappie is ok~ review again ok?? Hehz luv ya~~

Ranka chap6:

Thankz~~~ hope this chap is ok??

Dark Phoenix Chap6:

Hehz sorrie for taking foreva…couldn't really help it…aniwae, I really luv ya~!! Thanx for supporting me all this way, really really thanx a lot. I hope this chap doesn't disappoint u pls review again nez?? *grinz* thanx~!!

Jinxed chap1:

Thanx~~ I visited yours did the review come up??

Dark Phoenix Chap5:

This chappie is quite long nez?? Heez~ thanx again

Dark Phoenix Chap4:

And again.

Dark Phoenix chap3:

Haha… I forgot to change the rating~ well, once again thank u!!!

Lafine Chap4:

Hehz. I update slowly yeah. Sorrie~~ hope u like this chapter.

Darke Angel Chap4: 

Hahaz…. Thanx for reviewing, it is tokfuu…

Mentalangst chap4:

Hehz~ thanx shaun. Ilu. Tc~!

Rage...I'm too lazy! he he! Chap4:

Heez~ thankew~~ pls continue to support me?? hope u like this chap

Yinyinhoney chap4:

Thanx hope u like this chap pls r/r!!

Amakasu toko chap4:

Hahaz~ thanx a lot~~~~ hope this chappie's ok!

Kurei chap3:

Yepyep!! Its weird alrite. I dun understand some parts myself. Hehx. I'm an idiot. Well thanx and pls continue to review me ya? Hope u like this chap.

Mentalangst chap3:

Hahaz… ur a pig hun.

Kreuz4eva chap3:

Thanx~ please r/r hope this chap's up to expectation!

Dark phoenix chap3: 

Heez~ once again me fave reviewer~!!! Thanx for all ya nice reviews nex???

Fuuko-chan Chap3:

^^jealousy's all there. Hehz~ hope this chaps ok please continue to supoort me!

fuuko mikagami chap3:

They're together now, aren't they?? Heez~~~~~~

Melyan chap3:

Hehz thanx for ur review hope u liked how the story turned out~~

Raijin chap3:

Yay~ I've continued… finally… heez~~ please r/r again! Hope u like this chap…

Bishounen lovah chap2

Oh… haha… thanx…  sorrie hope this chap's ok~

Jin Chap2:

Thanx~~  I love mi-chan pls continue to support me yeahx??

Anonymous Chap1:

Continued~! Thanx~~!

p.s me wanna sae I just changed it to an easier-to-read thank-u list by editing the story, so yeah, I'm sorrie if ani reviews get deleted wheni edit k? I din mean to…. *blur*… heez~ love ya all reviewers u rawk!!!!!


End file.
